


You Will Be Remembered

by abswritesfandoms



Series: Jes Stark [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abswritesfandoms/pseuds/abswritesfandoms
Summary: Jes grieves her dad. Song is You Will Be Remembered by Alter Bridge.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Jes Stark, Tony Stark & Jes Stark
Series: Jes Stark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659025





	You Will Be Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to whoever reads this. This fic has a special place in my heart as I began to write it not long after I lost someone very close to me. It's been a tough time, but writing through Jes has begun to let me heal.

> _I wrote these words to tell you all the things I should've said so long ago_  
>  _So long ago_  
>  _Know that I am grateful I will not forget or let your memory go_  
>  _No, I won't_  
>  _I've waited way too long_  
>  _Way too long_

The Blip happened when I was twelve. It was a strange thing, really, because when people started to turn to dust, my class started screaming and calling their parents in hysterics. My first instinct was to wonder what dad or one of his friends had done now.

Turned out it wasn’t one of his friends who had done this, rather the thing, the person he’d seen coming for almost as long as I can remember. The reason why he wanted to shield the planet, to keep all of his loved ones safe, and why legally my name wasn’t Jes Stark, but Jes Potts.

A couple of weeks later, after me and Pep had come to terms with the fact that dad wasn’t coming home, but we had to move on like he would want us to, a spaceship landed in the middle of the lawn at the compound. Everyone had ended up there, most coming from Wakanda, empty shells after what they’d seen.

It had been three years at least since I’d seen Steve, who now had a beard, though it didn’t last long, and even longer since I’d seen Bruce or Thor. Tasha had come and seen me sometimes, and dad didn’t really mind about that.

“I like your hair,” I’d told her, giving a sad smile as I pulled back from a sad, careful hug, “It’s different.”

> _I know this life's a mystery, we lose the things we never can replace_  
>  _No_  
>  _So many things we keep inside are never said until it's much too late_  
>  _Oh_  
>  _So I'm giving you this song_

Anyways, everyone was trying to figure out who was gone, and who was still around, when there was rumbling from outside, and somehow dad had made it back. It had been Carol, I later learned, and Nebula, too. They saved his life.

He’d been skin and bone, but he was alive, even if he did collapse mid-way through tearing Steve a new one. The team, well, what was left of it, and the new additions, went out to find Thanos, the cause of the blip, but Pep and I stayed with dad. That’s when she told him she was pregnant. He retired the next day, and we moved to the house on the lake. Morgan was born, and all of a sudden five years passed and I was seventeen.

People gave up, except for the team. Nat was keeping everything running, and the older I got the more I helped. Dad and Steve made their peace a couple of years in, on Morgan’s first birthday. Steve had brought her a present, a stuffed blueberry toy which apparently was a callback to when they had first met each other, and when Dad saw it he invited Steve in.

In a flash, there was a plan, it worked, we lost Nat, and everyone was on a battlefield.

Dad and I were fighting Thanos, and then…

> _For the ones who sacrifice it all, we will sing_  
>  _Who took a stand so we would never fall, we will sing_  
>  _You will always be a hero, we will sing_  
>  _So you will be remembered_  
>  _You will be remembered_

“I am inevitable.”

“And I… Am… Iron Man.”

He snapped his fingers, I howled in anguish.

> _I know you've suffered way too much, I know you gave your all for us to be_  
>  _Now I see_  
>  _I know how much you've sacrificed and all of this you did so selflessly_  
>  _Oh_  
>  _So I'm giving you this song_  
>  _I'm giving you this song_

The funeral was rough. Everyone was together, even Fury, the old bastard. Peter had always seemed so grown up on the odd occasion I met him before the blip, now he was two years my junior. Clint’s kids hadn’t aged a day, but me and Lila should’ve been the same age, like Cassie Lang and me.

Nat’s funeral was smaller, more low-key, just like her. Steve stayed for it, and then he left, too.

Everyone was leaving.

> _For the ones who sacrifice it all, we will sing_  
>  _Who took a stand so we would never fall, we will sing_  
>  _You will always be a hero, we will sing_

I hadn’t had the chance to have the conversation when Steve was still here, but after, I approached Barnes.

“He came to terms with it,” were my words, “He doesn’t- didn’t blame you for it anymore. We all saw the tapes. In the end his argument was with Steve, not you. Pepper and I, Rhodey too, we all feel the same. You need anything, we’re here.”

He just nodded, but the tears shining in his eyes and the slight wobbling of his lip spoke more than any words could. Before they left to go to DC, he and Sam gave us their numbers, just in case we needed them.

> _You'll be remembered, you're still alive_  
>  _Your memory will survive_  
>  _And in the end, all your sacrifice_  
>  _It made a difference this time_

For the next few months the press were relentless, always wanting interviews and the like. Pep kept going with her head high, and when she was safe she allowed herself to grieve, and I did the same. Smiling politely for the cameras through the day, sobbing into my pillow at night. We both tried to keep strong for Morgan, of course, because really she didn’t understand it.

And then, eight months later, the question was asked.

Who would be the next Iron Man? Fury had come to me first, to which I told him that there wouldn’t be a next Iron Man, and when he tried to push it I pulled the gun Nat had given to me for safekeeping. He seemed amused by it, and told me she’d trained me well.

That broke me all over again, and somehow Fury ended up holding me to him while I cried.

> _So I'm giving you this song_  
>  _And I'm giving you this song_  
>  _For the ones who sacrificed it all, we will sing_  
>  _Who took a stand so we would never fall, we will sing_  
>  _You will always be a hero, we will sing_  
>  _So you will be remembered_

I got close to Peter, and ended up going to school with him. Admittedly after three years through the blip I’d dropped out, so I even ended up being in the same classes.

Things were okay. Dad was celebrated everywhere I turned, but he deserved to be. He was a hero, and I’d never been more proud to call myself his daughter.

So yeah, things were okay, until that damn memorial video. Someone picked Celine Dion, and dear God Dad hated that song.

My eyes were glued to the screen. A photo of my dad made a lump in my throat begin to form, the picture of Steve caused a shaky intake of breath, Nat… That was when the tears began to spill, the one of Vision just made me smile a little, glad that someone had bothered with him, and then back to Dad.

It was the birds that did it.

I don’t know how I made it out of the classroom before the tears really started to fall. I was right at the back, and as soon as the memoriam ended all eyes were on me, gauging my reaction.

Peter followed me out, and as soon as the door shut behind him I broke. Safety wrapped around me, and I sobbed into his sweater, not being able to do anything else. At this point I was pretty sure that he was holding me up.

“I can’t do this without him anymore,” I managed to get out, words jerking from my throat as the cries continued, “I just want him back.”

“I know, I do too,” Peter whispered, tears falling from his own eyes. “I do too.”

My dad was a hero, and he would be missed, but now finally, he can rest.

> _So you will be remembered_


End file.
